Multi-exposure patterning of a substrate may allow formation of device features that are smaller than those that may be provided using a single-exposure patterning process. However, multi-exposure patterning processes are time consuming, complicated and subject to alignment errors. As such, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for multi-exposure patterning.